Broken Promises
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are married, and living together in New York with their two beautiful childern. Everything seems perfect, but even happily-ever-afters have ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the amazing raveenareehal. Go follow her on twitter, incredibly talented gleek who follows back:)**

**If you'd also like to send me a prompt, PM me or contact me on twitter ( Unic0rn_ H0bbit.)**

** Raveenareehal wanted: Klaine getting older, kids, marital problems, and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it:)**

* * *

Blaine panted, grasping at the bag on his shoulder as he ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. He stumbled, catching himself on the rail and pulling himself back up onto his feet. The light above him flickered as he set off again, his lungs hurting as they pulled in the cold air of the hall.

He reached his goal, a dark green door with the figures 2-06 in gold lettering. The second floor of the building, apartment number six. He fumbled around in his bag for his key, groaning heavily as they seemed to make a jump for freedom from his hand, tumbling to the brown grimy carpet.

After a lot of swearing under his breath Blaine managed to get the door open, his breathing was harsh and labored and his bag slipped off his shoulder to the floor with a dull thump.

The scene before his eyes made his heart sink to the depth of his stomach. He glanced at his watch that screamed 2:06 am back at him, brushing a few sweaty locks back from his forehead.

_He'd promised._

He trudge forward further into the apartment with a miserable expression on his face. The apartment was small and a perfect square, the carpet was the same unclean brown that covered the halls outside, and the wallpaper was a once-white-now-gray-with-A-few-suspicious-stains color. The door lead straight out into the box-shaped living room, and the only furniture in the room was a brown, lumpy arm chair, a small, dying TV, a stained oak coffee table and a dark blue, uncomfortable couch. On the couch was a figure, his head was hanging down over his chest and the room was filled with the sound of sweet little snores that Blaine had fallen asleep to for the last four years.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly, kneeling down by his husband, "Kurt, I'm home."

Kurt Hummel-Anderson's clear blue eyes opened slowly, blinking furiously and looking little confused as he worked out his surroundings. Suddenly something clicked on the face and a mixture of fury and disappointment was painted across his delicate features.

"You promised," Kurt's voice was unusually low, and it wasn't just from sleep.

Blaine winced heavily, "I know sweetie, I..."

"I don't want some pathetic excuse," Kurt growled pushing Blaine backwards so he fell onto his ass from where he'd previously been kneeling on the balls of his feet.

Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt, please honey...?"

"No, why should I? Why should I listen to you when you won't even give me a few hours a couple of nights a week?" Kurt's voice rose, his eyes filling with tears as he glared at Blaine who still lay on the carpet.

"I tried," Blaine whined, "I tried Kurt, I promise I did."

"I don't care," Kurt snapped, "All I want is to spend a little time with my husband, that's more then just a hello and goodbye in the morning."

"You think I don't want that to?" Blaine asked, scrambling to his feet.

"I don't know, it seems to me that you'd rather be working until two in the morning, then have to spend an evening with me and our kids," Kurt's voice quivered and he walked around the room to pick up a toy train and a small blue teddy-bear that the children had left behind them and putting them on the coffee table.

"Don't be so ridiculous Kurt," Blaine shook his head, "Why do you think I work so hard? Why I do overtime and work through my lunch break in a shitty fucking job I hate so much?"

"Because you'd rather be in a job you hate then have to play happy families with me for a little while," Kurt replied, sounding exhausted.

"How could you even think that?" Blaine sounded outraged, "I do it for us, for our kids. So we can afford this crappy, overpriced apartment and we can afford for you to spoil the kids rotten even though you shouldn't."

Kurt bit his lip a little before he sighed, "Let's just go to bed, I don't want to wake up the kids, it was hard enough trying to get Rory into bed when you promised you'd be home in time."

Blaine went pale, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to him," Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded, "I will...In the morning, and to Eva."

Kurt just gave a sharp nod and turned on his heel, planning to walk into his and Blaine's bedroom, but Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist

"Wait."

"What?" Kurt asked harshly, "You have to be up again in four hours, you should sleep."

"Urgh, would you just stop? Stop looking at me like that," Blaine glared, "I wouldn't need to work as half as I do if I didn't have to pay for your clothes and beauty products, you're just a spoiled little bitch!" Blaine was shouting, pushing Kurt away from him in disgust.

Kurt's mouth dropped open for a second in shock while Blaine stood in horror of his words.

"I didn't mean that," Blaine winced, walking forward towards his husband but Kurt just shook his head, taking a step away from him.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears but he blinked them back, looking anywhere but Blaine's face.

"Just...just go to bed Blaine," He muttered, his voice tight as he continued to fight back tears.

"Kurt..."

"Just GO Blaine! Now I know how you really feel, just GO," Kurt's voice was loud and intimidating, booming around the room. Kurt's mood swings made Blaine's head spin.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean that Kurt, I promise," Blaine's voice was a little panicked.

"You're promises are fucking meaningless Blaine! You never fucking keep them, never," Kurt yelled, "I don't even know why I believed you'd be home on time, it's a fucking joke! You're a fucking joke!"

Blaine winced back from his words, opening his mouth to reply but...

"Daddy! Daddy?"

Both Kurt and Blaine's head moved towards the door, Kurt letting out a tired sigh.

"I'll go," Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes and walking across the room to a door on the left. The door was light blue in color and had two pieces of paper stuck it to it with tape. On the paper were two names, scribbled in brightly colored crayon.

"No, I will," Blaine disagreed.

"Just go to bed Blaine? Please?" Kurt's voice was tired and defeated.

Blaine followed Kurt into their children's room anyway. The room was small and held two single beds, a closet, a book shelf, and a manner of different toys that were scattered all over the floor.

"Daddy, you're home!" Rory cried, grinning at his farther.

The boy was four and a half years old, and all that could be seen of him was an untidy mop of striking black hair and a pair of brown eyes, as they poked out from the top of his comforter that was covered in multicolored dinosaurs.

"Shh, Roar-roar," Blaine held a finger to his lips, "Don't wake up your sister."

All that could be seen of Eva was her face and her shiny chocolate brown hair. Her blue eyes were closed and her breathing was even as she clung to a bright pink soft-toy dog that Blaine had won for her at a funfair a few years ago. Eva was the youngest of the two children, three years old.

Rory looked over at his sister and nodded, "But you woke me up Daddy," he pouted, "And you were late."

"I know roar-roar, I'm so sorry," Blaine knelt down by his sons bed, glancing to see Kurt picking up the toys on the floor and putting them in a large toy box.

"You're a naughty daddy," Rory frowned.

"I know I am, but I'll make it up to you, I promise," Blaine smiled warmly at his son who smiled warmly back at him.

"Okay Daddy," he agreed.

"Think you can get back to sleep for me?" Blaine asked, kissing the top of his sons head.

Rory nodded, "I can do it all by myself."

"Aw, my big brave boy,' Blaine grinned, he ducked his head and looking under the bed before he got up and walked towards the closet.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Rory asked, tilting his head.

"Looking for monsters," Blaine replied, moving the clothes around a bit and then closing the door.

"M...Monsters?" Rory repeated.

"It's okay, all clear," Blaine walked back to his sons bed and picked up a soft toy dinosaur, giving it to his son, "But Dino will protect you if anything happens, and Pup will protect Eva. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy, night night," Rory yawned, hugging the toy close.

Blaine smiled, "Goodnight Roar-roar."

Blaine kissed his sons forehead, and doing the same to his daughter who remained fast asleep.

Kurt was stood in the doorway, watching Blaine's actions, as soon as Blaine turned to walk towards him Kurt left the room.

"Maybe it's a good thing we don't spend anytime together anymore," Kurt said, walking into his and Blaine's tiny bedroom.

Blaine's eyes widened as he followed, "Why would you say that?"

"Because we only argue when we do," Kurt said, looking around in their closet.

"Kurt, what are you doing?'

"Looking for an extra pillow," Kurt informed him, pulling one out of the bottom.

"Why?"

"So I can sleep on the couch, where I belong," Kurt announced.

"W...What? No, Kurt sleep with me, please Baby?" Blaine begged.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I'm just child care service for you now. We don't have a relationship anymore, we just happen to live in the same apartment. I don't belong in your bed."

Blaine froze, "You really feel like that?" He asked, sounding like a huge part of his life had just been destroyed.

Kurt looked at Blaine as though he was seeing him through a sheet of cloudy glass, "Do you even have feelings for me anymore?" His voice breaking with tears that he fought to keep back, but that were soon cascading down his cheeks from red, tired and lonely eyes.

"Kurt..." Blaine breathed, his own eyes filling with tears that were soon tumbling down his face.

"Do you love me anymore?" Kurt sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself as though it was the only way to stop himself crumbling into a million pieces, "Did I do something to make you stop?"

"Kurt stop it, stop it. Of course I love you I...I...," Blaine struggled to see through the tears that ran down his face, "How could you even feel like I don't?"

Kurt whimpered, "It just feels like I'm not good enough for you anymore."

"Kurt," Blaine shook his head furiously, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt sobbed again, "How could I? You were always at work or canceled on me to go out with your friends."

Blaine took a step forward towards his husband as they both cried, "Kurt I don't know what I'd do without you."

"But I don't have you, not now," Kurt took a step back, "You don't have time for me anymore."

"I'll make time. I will, I promise I will," Blaine reassured him through more tears.

"You never keep your promises," Kurt's voice was quiet and broken, "The only reason I stay is to look after our kids Blaine, after my dreams failed, it seems like I just failed as well. You didn't want me anymore."

"Of course I want you! Kurt I love you, for Christ sakes just come here?" Blaine opened his arms for Kurt.

Kurt dropped the pillow at his chest, melting into Blaine's warm embrace, "Do you really still love me?"

"Kurt of course I do, you and the kids are my whole life," Blaine whispered, holding Kurt close, "I love you so, so much sweetheart."

Kurt let out a sob, clinging to Blaine desperately, "I love you too."

Blaine sighed, taking a huge inhale of his husbands familiar scent, "We're Soul-mates remember?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"And I will always love you, Kurt. No matter what, my whole universe revolves around you," Blaine kissed gently down his husbands neck.

"I'm sorry, I've kept you up," Kurt apologized, still not letting Blaine go.

"It doesn't matter...It's Friday, how about I phone in sick so I can spend the day with you and the kids, our kids?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine to look at him. His smile was so huge it took up his whole face, "Really?"

"Of course, and this weekend Rachel can look after the kids and I'll take you away, just me and you," Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, "And I'll make up for not...appreciating you," Blaine's hands slid down and squeezed Kurt's ass suggestively.

Kurt giggled and blushed, sighing at the thought of a weekend of spending too much time in bed, spending too much money and spending every second together.

"How does that sound?" Blaine asked quietly.

"It sounds perfect," Kurt pressed kisses all over Blaine cheeks,"Thank-you."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt I never meant to make you feel like that,"Blaine pulled away a little and cupped Kurt's cheek softly in his palm, "If I had any idea I would..."

"I know, I know," Kurt smiled softly.

"And you're not spoiled, I didn't mean that in the slightest. I'm so sorry, you deserve the world, more then I can afford to give you," Blaine's face creased with guilt.

"I am spoiled, I have you and two beautiful children," Kurt replied, "And that's all I could ever hope for."

Blaine sighed in contentment, "I love you."

"I love you more," Kurt yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead before moving away from his arms, he picked up the pillow that had been discarded on the floor and putting it back in the closet, "There's no need for this anymore."

Kurt nodded in agreement, climbing under the comforter and holding his arms out for Blaine, like a small child wanting to be picked up.

Blaine laughed fondly at the action, kicking off his work shoes and sliding down next to his husband, wrapping his warm arms around him a safe cocoon.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly before wiggling out of his hold to pull off his shirt and jeans. Blaine followed his example until both men where only in vests and underwear. They both settled in each others arms, sharing sweet kisses and tender touches.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered, his fingertips skidding down Kurt's pale arms.

Kurt smirked, "I'm getting old," He corrected.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson, you get more perfect with every passing second," Blaine whispered with a smile, "And don't forget that I'm getting old too."

Kurt giggled, resting his head on Blaine's chest. He felt dizzy with happiness.

"Daddies?"

A small, sweet voice called from outside their door.

"What is it E?" Kurt asked.

The door opened and a three year old toddled into the room wearing pink, spotty pajamas, grasping onto the pink dog in her hands and with tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Eva honey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Rory said the monsters were gonna get me," The girl replied, holding the soft toy close to her chest.

Kurt glared at Blaine, "That's your fault mister."

Blaine frowned, "Come here baby," he patted the bed and the girl managed climbed up onto the bed with the help of her parents.

"Eva."

All three looked towards the door again, Rory stood in his blue racing car pajamas with his hands on his hips, "I told you, puppy was gonna look after you. Like Dino looks after me...wait...I left him in my room, Daddy help me!"

Kurt laughed, "Come up here Roar-roar," He said, "The monsters won't be able to get us if we're all together."

"No they can't, we love each other too much," Blaine added, smiling warmly at Kurt who had Eva curled up in his arms.

The boy scrambled up onto the bed and Blaine grabbed him around the waist, lifting him up into the air with a squeal of delight before he pulled him into his lap.

"Daddy, can we sleep here tonight?" Eva asked, looking up at Kurt.

"Of course you can E, and Roar-roar as well," Kurt smiled.

The two children were exhausted, so it didn't take long before they were curled up, snoring lightly between Kurt and Blaine who lay facing each other.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, brushing some hair away from his daughters hair away from her face.

"You are happy aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, frowning gently.

"You said you're dreams were over, I..."

"Blaine, this is my dream, right here with you and our children," Kurt replied, "Of course I'm happy."

Blaine sighed a little, "That's all I want, for you to be happy."

"Then you have what you want," Kurt replied simply.

"Then I'm happy too, but I promise we can spend more time together, with the kids as well," Blaine vowed, "And I really promise this time."

"I believe you, for some stupid reason," Kurt had a small smirk on his face, I can't help but believe you."

"You'll see, tomorrow will be tripping over the children's toys and tantrums at meal times, and we can snuggle up on the sofa together at night when they're asleep, with a movie."

Kurt giggled quietly, muffling the sound in his pillow, "We don't have to wait until night time, you know the kids love 'Aladdin' as well."

Blaine blushed slightly, "But it's not the same if it's just me and you watching it."

"So we'll watch 'Cinderella' with the children and watch 'Aladdin' together?" Kurt bargained.

Blaine nodded, "Deal."

Blaine got more comfortable, his eyes drifting close and his hand reached out, over their children and joined their hands.

Kurt feel asleep to the sound of Blaine humming the tune to 'Aladdin' under his breath...

_A whole new world, a whole new life for you and me._


	2. Chapter 2

**My beautiful friend raveenareehal recently requested for this to be continued further with:**

"**Something like, knowing more about the children, how Kurt thinks he can stay close with Blaine but his work is tearing them apart. Also, I'd love to hear if Rachel is involved in the story :)"**

**So here's part two, hope you like it.**

**Love to you all.**

* * *

"Rory you're meant to eat your toast, not spread it around your face," Blaine chuckled fondly, wiping jam from his sons chin.

Rory's eyebrows scowled, "Daddy, that's not fair. You always get jam on your face when you eat it."

"No I don't!"

"You do, doesn't he?" The small, brown eyes boy looked at his other farther who was busy trying to get Eva to eat her cereal.

"He's right B," Kurt grinned with a smirk, "You're a messier eater then both these two put together."

Blaine glared playfully at Kurt, taking a sip of his coffee, "I thought you're always meant to be on my side?"

"Why's that?" Kurt asked, pushing Eva's chocolate brown hair from her face so it didn't dip in her cereal.

"Because we're married. Until death do us part," Blaine chuckled, "I think that you're meant to defend me honor."

Kurt shrugged, "It's not my fault you can't eat without getting it all over your face."

"Only so you can lick it off later," Blaine smirked with a wink.

Kurt's cheeks turned red, "Blaine, geez. Really? In front of the kids."

"What? They've seen us kiss before," Blaine lent over the table and pressed a small kiss to Kurt's lips.

"We both know what you were getting at. You meant a lot more then kissing," Kurt glared.

"Daddy, Papa, what are you talking about?" Rory asked, looking between his two parents with a confused expression.

Blaine laughed, ruffling his sons black curls "Adult things Roar-Roar, you won't have to worry about that for a long time."

"But I'm a big boy now," Rory announced proudly, "I'm seven and a half."

"I know you are Roar-Roar," Blaine smiled, picking up his sons now-empty plate and walking over to the sink.

"I'm big too," Eva pouted.

"Ah, someone's finally awake enough to speak," Kurt smiled, reaching for his coffee with one hand and pushing his daughters crazy bedhead away from her breakfast once again with the other.

Eva huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, such a little diva, "I'm bigger then you Rory."

"No! You're only five, I'm seven and a half," Rory shook his head at his sister.

"But girls are gooder then boys, so I'm bigger."

"Hey!" Kurt, Rory and Blaine called.

"How come there's three boys and only one girl?" Rory asked.

"Because you only need one girl cause we're gooder. You need three boys to be as good as one girl," Eva explained.

"Sweetie, it's better. Not gooder," Kurt told her softly, "And both you and Rory are just as amazing as each other. No matter what your gender."

"But boys are yucky. Girls are beautiful," Eva screwed up her freckled nose.

"I don't know," Blaine said, walking over to his husband and wrapping his arm lightly around the taller boys waist, "I think boys can be pretty beautiful too," He smiled softly and kissed Kurt's blushing cheek.

"Sweet talker, what are you after?" Kurt giggled, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Nothing...but if you're offering, I wouldn't mind you baking some yummy banana bread," Blaine grinned.

"Ooh, banana bread's my favorite! Please Papa, will you?" Rory asked, his bright eyes and excited.

"Please Papa," Eva joined in, "I want something healthy to eat."

"Healthy?" Kurt repeated.

"Yeah, it's got banana's in it. So it's got to be healthy," The girl nodded.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "I love how this girl thinks."

Kurt smiled at the two pairs of warm hazel, and one pair of blue looking up at him pleadingly.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice does it?" He laughed.

"Yay!" Blaine cheered, "Thank-you darling."

"You're more of a kid then those too," Kurt grinned, "Now, I'm going to call Rachel and see if she can look after the kids tomorrow night."

"What's happening Daddy?" Rory asked, his eyebrows pulling in, "Why are we going with Auntie Rachel?"

"Me and Papa want to have some time alone together," Blaine explained.

"So you can lick jam off his face?" Eva asked.

Kurt choked on his coffee, "Oh my God."

Blaine blushed to the roots of his hair, "Er, come on E, sweetie, l think it's time to get you dressed."

"I can dress myself," Eva pouted.

"Go and show me then, you too Roar," Blaine ordered.

"Oh my God, _Blaine_," Kurt hissed as the two left, "I can't believe she said that. That's your fault, you're a bad influence on our kids."

Blaine snorted, "Relax, she has no clue what we meant."

"That's not the point, what if she mentions it to Rachel? Or my Dad?" Kurt glared.

"I think they know that we've had sex before," Blaine grinned, "We are married, and we lived with Rachel for just under a year. And that time your Dad caught us in..."

"Okay, okay," Kurt cut him off, "But you're still a bad influence."

Blaine shrugged, "Probably," He replied as the phone rang, "I'll get it."

Kurt smile softly as he watched Blaine pick up the phone. Yesterday he thought his whole marriage, his while life, was over. And now he was finding it hard not to just smile so largely that it brake his face.

"Wh...? No," Blaine spoke into the phone, shaking his head.

"No, Jack _please,_" He shook his head again, "Just today then?"

"...but I'm sick, I...I know...Yes...I know...but I just wanted to...o-okay, I understand," Blaine sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, "I guess...Okay. Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there in half an hour. Bye."

"Blaine, what...?" Kurt trailed off, watching Blaine's shoulders slump as he put the phone back.

"I have to go in," Blaine muttered, shaking his head.

Kurt's heart dropped in his chest, "Not even one day?"

Blaine shook his head.

Kurt let out an angry sound, "Whatever. I knew it, I just knew it."

"Kurt...This isn't my fault," Blaine frowned.

"Maybe not, but I didn't hear you put up much of a fight to stay home," Kurt snapped.

Blaine glared, "Oh yes because I love being stuck behind a desk for hours on end," He replied sarcastically.

"That's all you do huh?" Kurt quipped.

"Um...Yeah, what else do you expect me to do?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Who else works with you? Someone younger? Hotter? Less off a _failure _then me?" Kurt cried.

"Are you suggesting that I'm _cheating _on you?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

"How am I meant to know?"

"Kurt who the hell do you think I am?"

"You did it once before, what's stopping you from doing it again?" Kurt reminded him in a yell, tipping his now cold coffee down the sink.

"Daddy, Papa whats wrong?" Rory came running into the room with his hair still a mess.

"Nothing Rory, can you go and brush your hair please?" Blaine asked, ushering him back out of the room.

Kurt didn't turn around as he swilled out his cup and set it on the side with the plates and cups left over from breakfast, his hands balled into fists.

"But..."

"Rory please? Everything's fine, I promise. Me and Papa are just having a small disagreement," Blaine explained.

"I don't like it when you fight, you're not allowed," Rory ordered.

"Okay, we won't fight. Just leave us to talk okay?" Blaine said.

"I'll be listening," Rory warned them.

"Kurt, come on. Let's not..."

"Fuck off," Kurt interrupted under his breath as soon as he was sure his son was out of ear-shot,

"Stop. Just stop it. Kurt I _love _you, okay? Yes, I cheated you and I've regretted it everyday. The time that we were apart was the worst of my life. Do you really think I'd make that mistake again?" Blaine asked, keeping his voice as low as possible so their son wouldn't interrupt them again.

Kurt shook his head, "I don't know anymore," He whispered, "I'm going to go and help Eva sort out her hair."

"Kurt, please don't..."

"You're going to be late, go get ready," Kurt told him sadly, walking into the kids room without looking back.

* * *

Kurt sighed, throwing himself down on the couch as Eva and Rory fought over the TV remote, "Stop kids, please?"

"What's wrong Papa?" Eva asked, "You look sad today. Daddy did too when he left."

"Oh, we just had a little fight. That's all," Kurt told them, forcing a smile.

"Sammy's parents don't live together anymore cause they were fighting. Is that going to happen with you and Papa?" Rory asked.

"I-I don't know right now Honey," Kurt shrugged, "I hope not."

"I don't want you to live apart," Rory frowned.

"I don't either," Kurt sighed, grabbing his phone as it buzzed in his pocket.

_Heeeeeey stranger, how are you? When can I see my favorite niece and nephew?- Rachel._

_Hey Rach. I was going to ask if you could look after them tomorrow night but something came up-Kurt._

_What's going on?- Rachel._

_Nothing, it's nothing- Kurt._

_Yes there is, I know you Kurt Hummel-Anderson- Rachel._

_Urgh...Rach. Blaine and I are falling apart. I don't' know what to do- Kurt_

_I'll be there in 10 with wine- Rachel._

"Auntie Rachel is coming over," He told Rory and Eva.

"Yay," Rory smiled.

Eva screwed up her nose, "She's so loud."

"Not as loud as you," Kurt smirked. At least he always had his two beautiful children.

* * *

"Okay, okay. Let me talk to your Papa now okay? Go and play in your room like good kids," Rachel smirked, tapping Eva on the head.

"I'm not a dog Auntie Rachel," She scowled before trouncing off after her brother.

"She's so like you," Rachel said to Kurt, who had been sat on the edge of the couch when his knees pressed against his chest since he arrived, barley speaking a word.

Kurt nodded with a forced smile.

"Okay, let's bring out the alcohol," Rachel clapped her hands together.

"No, no that's the last thing I need," Kurt shook his head.

"Well want do you need?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know Rach, I don't' know what to do," Kurt murmured quietly.

"Well what exactly happened?"

"I never see him anymore, and even went we are together we fight. He's constantly promising me crap that never actually happens and I'm...It's got to the point where I'm starting to wonder if..."

"If what?" Rachel frowned, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

"If we should just...separate," Kurt whimpered.

"A-Are you sure that you're not just drama queening?" Rachel bit her lip.

Kurt shook his head, fighting back tears, "I'm not _happy _with him anymore."

"Kurt, this is _Blaine _ that we're talking about right?" Rachel's eyes widening in surprise.

Kurt nodded, "I know, I know. I just...I feel like _crap_. I feel like I'm second best. When I stop trying to follow my dreams it didn't even feel that bad because Blaine was my dream. Blaine made me feel happy and alive and it gave me the opportunity to have to _beautiful _children. But now I feel like a complete failure and I feel that's how Blaine see's me too. He just doesn't put any effort into us anymore, and...Well maybe it's because doesn't see me as anything important."

"Kurt, Sweetie, that's crazy. Blaine loves you, and you're dreams aren't over! You're still young. I'm sure Blaine's doing his best," Rachel tugged Kurt close as began to cry.

"I'm not good enough for him anymore," Kurt whimpered into her shoulder, "I'm just nothing."

"No. Kurt, you're everything to Blaine."

"That's how he's meant to make me feel right? He used to, everyday I felt loved...," Kurt shook his head and trailed off, "Now I feel like some kind of help he's hired for to take care of his kids and clean."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Last night I told him everything, he looked so heartbroken and he cried and he promise that he'd take the day off and spend it with me and the kids and that he'd take me away at the weekend and I thought that...that we were going to be okay," Kurt whispered.

"What changed your mind?"

"He had a phone-call from work this morning for him to go in, and I wasn't angry that he had to go in. I know that's not his fault but...I heard is reply and he barley even fought to stay. He just agreed. Me and the kids obviously wasn't worth it," Kurt shook his head, his emotions battling between being completely furious and devastated.

"Kurt, I just can't see Blaine feeling that way. I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for everything. Talk to him," Rachel squeezed his shoulder.

"That's the problem Rach, I don't have _time_ to talk to him. There's always something more important," Kurt hid his face again in Rachel's shoulder and bit back tears.

"Right. Okay, here's what you're going to do."

"Do?"

"Yes. I'm going to take care of the kids and you're going to go to Blaine's office right now and just...be with him, and then you're going to spend your lunch brake together and talk," Rachel told him firmly.

"A-Are you sure?" Kurt asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yes, go. I want to spend time with my niece and nephew, you want to spend time with your husband. Everyone wins," Rachel patted his back as he stood up.

"Okay...Thank-you so much Rach. I owe you, you're amazing," Kurt called as he went to find his jacket.

"I know," Rachel shrugged, "Now go get him."

Kurt grinned, coming back with his blue jacket that he knew Blaine loved before pulling on his boots, "I will."

* * *

**A/n: I hope it was okay, more to come asap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry for the wait but my laptop broken last Friday and it took forever to fix because they ordered the wrong part in the beginning. But it back now, so here's...**

**Broken Promises {Part three}**

**For raveenareehal**

* * *

Blaine stared blankly at his computer screen, his head spinning with the picture of Kurt's distraught, terrified face from earlier. How could he concentrate on all of this paperwork when he could feel his marriage slipping from his fingers no matter how hard he fought for it? He loved Kurt so much, the fact that he was hurting right now broke Blaine's heart, but the fact that he was the one to cause it made it difficult to breathe. He hadn't moved from his desk since he'd collapsed in the uncomfortable chair this morning with a heavy heart, looking at the report he was meant to have finished yesterday with an empty expression.

All the things Kurt had admitted to him last night made him feel like the worst human on the planet. What kind of man made his husband and kids feel like that without even realizing? When had he become such a terrible person? Everything he'd ever done had always been for the greater good of his family, so they had enough money for food, clothes and warmth. But it had all just blown up in his face because he'd forgotten the most important thing that he was meant to give them. Happiness.

It wasn't until his vision got blurry that he realized he was crying pretty heavily. Everything he did was wrong and he didn't know how to fix it anymore. He'd more then likely just make it worse if he tried. A choked sob escaped his throat and he buried his face in his hands, crying even louder. He didn't know what to do. Why couldn't someone just tell him what to do? He cried heavily, feeling lost and pathetic and wanting to hide from the world.

"Sweetheart?" A soft, warm voice drifted from the doorway and Blaine's head snapped up to reveal red, watery eyes and flushed cheeks.

"K-Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Kurt lingered in the doorway, "I'm...I'm not completely sure," he admitted, chewing his lip, "I can go if you want...?"

"No! No please, don't go Baby. Please." Blaine shook his head.

Kurt let out a small breath, "Okay," he walked further into the office, stopping awkwardly a few feet away from Blaine's desk as though he was unsure of their emotions towards each other.

"W-Where are Eva and Rory?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Rachel's looking after them, they're fine," Kurt told him, smiling softly at Blaine's concern for his children.

"Okay," Blaine relaxed a little more in his chair, looking back at his computer screen through still slightly blurry eyes.

"Are you busy? I can come back later or something...," Kurt offered, looking at the papers piled up on Blaine's desk.

"No, it's fine. I'm finding it kind of hard to concentrate," Blaine shrugged, wiping his eyes again. He looked up at Kurt timidly, "Are you mad at me?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure," Kurt shrugged, folding his arms defensively across his chest.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, looking at the floor.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, "No, of course not."

"Even after I yelled this morning?" Kurt mumbled, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I'm not mad at you Kurt, I'm mad at myself," Blaine replied, tears starting to fall down his cheeks again.

Kurt closed the remaining distance between them and put his hand over Blaine's where it rested on the desk, "Shh," he whispered, "Please don't cry Sweetie."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to keep his tears under control, "I love you so much. I'm sorry I keep ruining everything."

"I love you too," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "It's okay."

"No it's not," Blaine let out a long breath, "We need to talk."

Kurt gulped, "About what?"

"Me and you, our future," Blaine told him sadly with a shaky smile.

Kurt frowned, "N-Now?"

"I'm never going to be able to concentrate until we do," Blaine said, looking back at the paperwork.

"Okay," Kurt agreed slowly.

Blaine got out of his seat and cleared some of the papers on his desk, creating a bit of space for them to sit side by side, "Come here."

Once they were both settled, Kurt swinging his legs back and forth nervously, Blaine let out another breath, "O-Okay. First things first, I'm sorry."

"I am too," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

"You shouldn't be sorry Sweetheart," Blaine pulled his hand away and looked miserably at the floor.

"Yes I should, I never should have yelled this morning. I just miss you so much, I hated having you being pulled away from me again," Kurt frowned.

"Kurt, don't," Blaine shook his head, "You had every right to be upset. I promised you everything, and once again I let out down. I'm just full of broken promises."

"It wasn't your fault," Kurt bit his lip, "I just don't...I mean I think you couldn't have fought against it a little more but..." He trailed off, shrugging lightly.

"I didn't have a choice, if I argued they would have fired me," Blaine defended, "I didn't want to leave you."

Kurt nodded softly, "You could have just told me that."

"You were too busy screaming at me to listen," Blaine said miserably.

Kurt winced, "I'm sorry."

"I understand why, you completely opened up to me and I felt so guilty for ever making you feel that way. I promised you and myself I wouldn't make you or the kids feel like you're second priority ever again, and then I didn't exactly that the next morning," Blaine shook his head pitifully, "I'd be angry too."

"But it wasn't your fault," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine sighed, silent for a second before he spoke, "Kurt...I love you unconditionally," He began.

"I love you unconditionally too," Kurt smiled.

"Kurt, just let me finish? Please?" Blaine requested.

Kurt nodded.

"I love you unconditionally, which means above everything I want to know that you're happy," Blaine said softly, staring blankly at the wall straight in front of him, "No matter what that means for me and...and Kurt, I love you _so _much but I just...I don't think I make you happy anymore and..." Blaine's voice broke and tears streamed down his face again, "And you deserve so much better then that."

"Blaine, what are you saying?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine with a terrified expression.

"I just...," Blaine sobbed, "I think maybe we rushed into all of this too young."

"Blaine, I'm almost thirty, what are you talking about?" Kurt panicked.

"Kurt you're only twenty-eight, and I don't mean that. I mean...we never gave anything else a try. It was always just me and you," Blaine explained through tears, "We got married at when we left high-school. That was the commitment, that was it."

Kurt replied urgently, "Because I didn't want to be with anyone else, and we've both tried other people, I had Adam and you had Eli."

"I never _had _Eli," Blaine shuddered, "He was just a one-night stand because I was lonely and I felt you didn't care about me anymore."

"Wait...Do you want someone else?" Kurt asked, gripping the desk with two white fists.

"No! No Kurt God, it's you. It'll always be you," Blaine put his hand gently on top of his husbands, "But if you find someone who makes you happy, I don't wanna stand in your way. You deserve happiness Kurt."

"I am happy."

"No, Kurt. You deserve so much more then I can give you. But everything I do is for you, you know that right? I just try and make you happy and I'm so sorry that I suck at it," Blaine suddenly sobbed.

"Blaine stop it," Kurt begged, tears tricking down over his cheeks, "You do make me happy, you don't even need to try. As long as you love me I don't care about anything else."

"You're telling me you never think about how you're life with Adam or that Chandler guy could be?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt carefully.

"When we fight...Yes, sometimes I do," Kurt admitted, "But when we make up I realized that I could never be as happy with them as I am with you."

"I make you feel like crap, and I don't even realize it," Blaine shook his head and wiped his streaming eyes, "How can I make you happy?"

"You do it's just...it's just this job. It's tearing us apart," Kurt gestured around the office.

"We need the money, I can't just quit," Blaine shook his head furiously, "I'm doing this for _you_. Can't you see that? I hate being here! I hate this job. But I do it for you and the kids. Nothing's ever good enough!"

"I didn't ask you to quit," Kurt mumbled.

"But that's what you want," Blaine asked bitterly, "Isn't it?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded, "But that's not an option is it?"

"No," Blaine hissed.

"Please calm down, Blaine. I don't want to make you angry," Kurt whispered quietly.

"I-I'm sorry," Blaine let out a breath to calm himself, "But I don't know what to do. I don't even know if there's a way to fix this. It might be best if we just...take a break. Take off the pressure."

Kurt gasped at him, panic rising in his voice, "Maybe we could just...I don't know," Kurt ran his hand down his face, "I don't know how to get around all this. The fact we never see each other or the fights and disagreements, but there is _no _way in hell you are getting rid of me that easily Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

"I don't _want _to get rid of you Kurt, I just want you to be happy," Blaine whispered, tearing up.

"I will be. With you and Eva and Rory," Kurt replied firmly, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

The hazel eyed man let out a long sigh, "Maybe we both just need to try a little harder."

Kurt hummed in agreement, burying his face in Blaine's neck, "I'm not giving up. We've come too far...Please don't give up on me."

"Never. We can do this," Blaine whispered gently, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"I miss you," Kurt mumbled, his body feeling drained from all the emotions he'd felt in such a short amount of time.

"I miss you too," Blaine replied quietly, sagging heavily against Kurt, "Do you have to go home now?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "But shouldn't you get some work done?"

Blaine shrugged lightly, making Kurt's head bob on his shoulder, "I don't wanna," He whined.

Kurt giggled, "Aw sweetheart."

"I'll do it if you stay," Blaine bargained.

Kurt raised his head and an eyebrow, "How is that going to work?"

"I just want to be with you right now," Blaine pouted, his eyes large and brown.

Kurt blushed, "Okay, deal."

Blaine hopped of the desk and kissed Kurt's cheek, "Yay," he grinned, sitting down in the chair, "Come here."

Kurt got to his feet, "Where?"

"Here," Blaine patted his lap with a cheeky grin.

"You want me to sit on your lap?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Blaine grinned, "Yep," He announced proudly.

"Oh my God, Blaine," Kurt laughed, "No."

"Aww, please?" Blaine pouted.

"Stop pouting at me," Kurt tried to frown but he ended up smiling widely instead.

Blaine pouted again, "Then come here."

Kurt rolled his eyes and plunked himself down heavily on Blaine's lap, grinning mischievously when he let out an "Oof."

"You're squishing me," Blaine complained as Kurt wiggled on his lap.

"So now you're calling me fat?" Kurt gasped, hitting Blaine playfully.

"Of course not," Blaine shook his head, "You're model worthy."

Kurt snorted, "Flattery will get you nowhere with me."

"Damn," Blaine hissed playfully.

Kurt grinned and shifted around again, pausing when Blaine let out a low groan.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"N-No," Blaine shook his head, his cheeks turning scarlet, "It's just...been a while."

Kurt frown in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"We haven't been...intimate in a while, you wriggling around on my lap isn't the best idea right now," Blaine blushed even deep if it was possible

"Oh...," Kurt blushed too, "I'm sorry."

Blaine laughed nervously, "Don't worry about it."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as he shifted towards his desk and started typing, "Maybe we should ask Rachel to take the kids all night," the paler boy suggested.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"So we can have sometime alone. I'm thinking late dinner and movies on the couch," Kurt suggested with a shrug.

"Fine. But you can't complain about how unhealthy the amount of popcorn I eat is," Blaine giggled, kissing Kurt's forehead before turning back to the report.

"Hm, deal," Kurt giggled, snuggling into Blaine's neck and pressing a few soft kissing, smiling when Blaine let out a content sigh.

Kurt continued to cuddle and kiss Blaine until he let out a sigh of relief, "Done."

"Hm, good," Kurt grinned into Blaine's hair.

"If I had you here to motivate me like that everyday I'm sure I'd get things done a lot quicker," Blaine grinned back, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"What now?" Kurt asked, moving away from Blaine a little bit before he straddled his lap, making Blaine blush.

"Er," He glanced at the clock ticking softly on the wall, "Lunch."

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked curiously, leaning down and kissing along Blaine's jaw.

Blaine gulped, "N-No. Not really."

Kurt grinned, a spark in his eye, "Kiss me?"

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, locking his fingers in Kurt's hair and joining their mouths together a little desperately.

Kurt kissed him back firmly, his hand resting softly on the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine hummed gently, pulling Kurt as close as possible and letting one hand leave Kurt's hair as it could stoke down his back, reaching under his shirt to brushing a feather light touch against his spine.

Kurt shivered at the contact, "Missed this," He mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"Me too," Blaine mumbled back.

Kurt pulled back and smiled, stroking down the sides of Blaine's face gently and looking into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied.

"We can do this right? We're gonna get through it," Kurt mumbled gently, pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

"Yeah. Yeah we can do this."

* * *

**A/n: Let me know what you think. Do you want more?**


End file.
